Ruthless
by Kuesuno
Summary: Maybe if she had never met him things would have been much different, but she's glad she did. Even if meeting him meant throwing her into a world of war, disassociation with time, mutation, and pains of the heart. She was doomed the moment she looked into those big blue eyes. (This story starts from the first Captain America movie)
1. Shining Armor

The man lands a solid slap to her face and the weight of the blow throws her off her feet. She doesn't have the courage nor strength to get up again and instead leans against the dingy brick wall behind her. She tastes iron in her mouth and her eyes sting with terrified tears, and even though it hasn't worked the last five times she's called; she opens her mouth anyway.

"HELP", she screams it with all the power in her lungs and it breaks at the end with a sob.

The man grins cruelly and starts towards her again and then suddenly _he_ is there. Her knight in shining armor. Well… maybe not 'shining armor'. No the man that jumps in to her rescue her wears a thick jacket and clothes that are much too big for him. He's short and wiry and maybe just a little bit sickly in appearance. He's punched almost immediately and gets knocked to the ground at her feet; proving that in this case his looks are _not_ deceiving. However, he stands up. And she can't really pay attention to his thin, frail wrists when she's busy starring at his big blue eyes which shine with such utter determination and _goodness_ that she can't seem to look away.

So 'knight in shining armor' it is.

The knight doesn't stay down and he's getting the mess beat out of him while she tries to gain her wits until another boy barrels into the alleyway. He is far taller and more built than the first and he knocks straight into the attacker. The fight doesn't last too much longer after that and the knight seems to have trouble not wobbling on his feet, yet he still makes his way to her side and kneels down to make sure she's okay.

"You alright ma'am?" And she is still captivated by those blue, kind eyes, but now she also notices his ruffled blonde hair and the bruises and bumps forming across his pale skin.

"Yes", she croaks when she finally finds her voice, "thanks to you that is. What's your name?"

He looks slightly startled by the acquisition and he looks to his friend before turning back to the girl, "Steve Rogers, ma'am. And my friend is Bucky Barnes."

"It's nice to meet you Steve Rogers", she says with a slightly swollen smile and she turns to his brunette friend as well, "and Bucky Barnes. My name is Ruth Kenneth, can you help me up?"

And they do, but it's mostly Bucky because Steve can't seem to pull her up quite right. She notices now that she's standing that she's about two inches taller than Steve whereas his friend Bucky is quite a bit taller than either of them. While she gives them a once over they both return her greeting. Before either of them can offer to walk her home; she jumps in with a different proposition.

"Will you two come with me so I can fix you both up? It's the least I can do for your help", she smiles polite and sweet.

"Oh no ma'am we couldn't impose on your time like that", Bucky rushes to say and it seems that Steve agrees with him but Ruth will have none of it.

"You aren't imposing", she insists and grabs at Steve's hand which is still red from landing a punch on Ruth's attacker. "I don't mind and like I said; if you two hadn't come I- I don't even know what he would have done. Please let me help you now."

How can Steve refuse when it's put like that and Bucky can't help thinking that even with a busted lip and a cheek which is beginning to look a little purple; Ruth is fairly pretty. So Steve gives a nod of his head, "If you're sure."

Her earthy green eyes light up with joy and she tugs on Steve's hand as she moves towards the exit of the alleyway and lets go once he starts walking too, "You both follow me then! I don't live too far from here so it won't be long."

They walk together in relative quiet and Steve can't help but stare in wonderment at the back of the girl's head. Not a moment in this entire ordeal has she left him behind. She hasn't overlooked him and the fact that she didn't run when he threw off her attacker spoke volumes of her own bravery. Bucky walked in stride with him and the blonde glanced over at his best friend. Bucky barely received any injury at all; at worst the red mark to the right of his forehead would make a noticeable bruise. Ruth was right when she said the walk wouldn't be long. She soon stopped at an apartment that was on street level and ushered the two in with a smile.

"You two take a seat on the couch and I'll be right back", she instructed. A hallway branched off from the apparent living room and she paused and leaned out from the opening, "Oh I almost forgot! Is there anything I can get you two? Water, coffee, milk?"

"A glass of water would be fine, ma'am", Bucky answered with a charming smile.

"Thank you, but I'm fine Ms. Kenneth", Steve answered.

"Just call me Ruth; 'Ms. Kenneth' makes me sound like I'm your teacher", she smiled and disappeared into the hallway.

There was rustling and the sounds of cupboards opening and closing and a glass clinking. While they waited Steve took in his surroundings. The apartment isn't very large and it's strangely quiet. Ruth doesn't appear to be any older than either him or Bucky and yet there doesn't seem to be any immediate family in the home. The walls in the living room are mostly bare, but a framed picture sits on a little side table to the right of the couch which depicts Ruth and a younger boy. On another note the apartment gives this feeling of being run down despite the fact that it's immaculate.

Ruth returns carrying the glass of water that Bucky requested and a metal box. She hands Bucky the glass and he gives her a grateful smile along with a 'thank you ma'am' in return. She busies herself with opening the box and pulling out various over-the-counter first aid. Steve notes how familiar Ruth is with the box's contents and wonders if she's had a lot of nasty run-ins. The thought makes him a bit angry; people shouldn't be attacking ladies on the street. Or anyone really. Once Ruth has pulled out quite a few things; including bandages, rubbing alcohol, some liquid medicine, and gauze, she stands and places her hands on her hips looking rather satisfied.

"Alright", she started and grabbed a cotton ball and the rubbing alcohol, "let's get started yes? Steve this will probably sting a little."

It does sting; a lot. She rubs the first cotton ball and several more over the cut across his cheek, his skinned palms, the cuts on his stomach, and the scrapes on his knees where his jeans had torn. She runs to the kitchen and comes back with three small bags of ice. Two of which go to Steve; held against his stomach and eye, while the third is pressed to Bucky's temple. She has Steve drink what is apparently pain medicine and wipes up any leaking blood from his scrapes. As she is bandaging the cut on his cheek he finally speaks up.

"You seem very familiar with stuff like this", he starts, "where did you learn it?"

"Oh", she exclaims as if maybe she should have told them this earlier. "My baby brother. You see he has a weak constitution and ends up sick quite often. My mother passed away about two years ago and I don't remember my father much so I have to take care of him. He's at the neighbor's house right now though."

"It's just you and your brother?" Bucky sounds a little stunned, "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen", she answers. "He's fourteen. We're not completely on our own; our neighbor does help with the rent sometimes. I work at a diner not far from here."

Steve can't help the pang in his chest when he hears about her mother and feels a sense of connection in understanding; having so recently lost his own mother to TB. "Then you're only a year younger than us", Steve mentions with a friendly grin. "What's the name of the diner?"

"Sun's Up Diner", she replies while putting on the final bandage and leaning back to look over her work. "It's a small place, but they've got the best pancakes in New York. And now you're all patched up."

"Maybe we should visit you at the diner", Bucky suggested with that ever-charming grin of his.

"That would be wonderful", she smiled brightly. "Steve, do you wish to visit the diner as well?"

"I- uh well", Steve stammered. He just was so unused to being a wanted person by anyone other than Bucky. "Of course ma'am. It sounds lovely."

"Well, I'm going to hold you two to that", she said with a wink. She glanced towards her blinds then and gasped, "It's already getting dark. I guess that means you boys have to go?"

"Yeah", the boys agreed in unison.

She walked them to the door and as she opened it she gave one more calculating look to Steve's injuries. She stood on her toes and planted a small kiss to Bucky's cheek before leaning down slightly to do the same to Steve.

"Thanks for saving me boys", her grin was so bright, "I better see you at the diner someday."

* * *

 **Alright! So this is the beginning of a new story! Obviously it's going to start a few years before** ** _Captain America: The First Avenger_** **but it's going to carry on into the** ** _Avengers_** **story line which means it's going to be a slow burn. I've already got quite a lot of this story written out (about half-way into** ** _The First Avenger_** **movie) but I'm still going to be editing and writing more in on the parts I've already got down so the updates won't be super fast. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter; it's a bit of a teaser yes? I appreciate any praise or criticism! - Kue**


	2. A Pretty Diner

A week later both Steve and Bucky sat in a booth at the quaint diner where Ruth worked. The diner had a theme of red-white-and-blue colors; definitely built before the Great War when patriotism was still in abundance among the American population, but as of late the confidence had been dropping with the economy. There was a bar area and a jukebox by the door. Red stools with blue metal fastenings lined the bar and at the booths the seats were white while the tables shared the stool's red color. Blue stars decorated the white walls and a large painted sun by the door was the only thing that strayed from the theme. Otherwise there were pictures and posters scattered over the walls.

When they got there they seated themselves in a booth by a window over-looking one of the busy streets of Brooklyn and a tired-looking waitress came to their service. When they asked about Ruth the woman informed them that the wavy-haired gal had just arrived for her shift and that she would direct her to their table once Ruth was officially on the clock. They only waited for a minute or two before the smiling girl came bounding up to the table. She wore a uniform that was typical of a waitress; the collared, pale red dress coming down to her knees, sheer stockings hugging the exposed part of her legs, a white apron tied around her waist, wearing heels, and a name tag pinned on the left side of her chest.

"Boys", she grinned wider, "I'm so glad you guys actually decided to visit! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

"Well we had to try those pancakes you told us about, didn't we?" Bucky gave one of his signature sideways grins and Ruth chuckled.

"Is that so? So should I assume that's what you two want?" She looked expectantly to Steve and Bucky; one eyebrow raised.

"That sounds good to me ma'am", Steve responded with a small smile.

"Oh really now, your guys can just call me Ruth", she had a teasing tone, "I could have sworn I already told you that."

Steve's face tinted pink and he rubbed his neck with a sheepish chuckle, "Alright Ruth."

"Much better", she put her hands on her hips. "Now what do you two want to drink then?"

"Ice tea if you have it", Steve requested.

"Orange juice", Bucky added.

"Got it", she smiled and then took off to the kitchen.

Left alone at the table again Steve and Bucky shared a look. "Her bruise is gone", Steve commented.

"Either that or she's using make-up", Bucky responded. "Regardless at least she seems cheerful. It's almost like that attack didn't faze her at all", he chuckled, "She's quite the cookie."

"Buck come on", Steve knew that tone of voice. Bucky was most definitely thinking of flirting. "Besides I thought you and that Georgia girl were hitting it off."

Bucky sighed though it wasn't entirely disappointed, "Yeah you're right. I might have to wait a bit", he winked at Steve conspiratorially.

The blonde rolled his eyes good naturedly and they continued chatting until Ruth finally came back. She wore a friendly face and set down two plates stacked with sweet smelling pancakes coated lightly in butter and garnished with strawberries. She set the boys' respective drinks down as well before plopping into the seat next to Steve. Her sideways slide into the both caused both boys to raise their eyebrows.

"I want to see how you like the pancakes", she explained. "Besides; you boys are here during the lull. People won't start coming in for another twenty minutes or so. So how about my saviors tell me a little about themselves."

Bucky; never one to miss a chance to brag, immediately started up. He easily carried the conversation. Ruth was thoroughly engrossed as he recanted stories about Steve and himself. She learned of their childhood friendship and close family. Ruth noticed that Bucky talked with his hands a lot; punctuating every proud statement with a half-closed raised fist and making circular patterns in the air every time he started swerving away from the initial topic of conversation in favor of explaining something. Meanwhile Steve seemed content to listen and correct the stories where Bucky got a bit too boastful. He was earnest and easily flustered when Bucky teased him or commended him.

Ruth observed them closely with a fond grin until the lunch time rush hit. She was happy for the prospect of these new friends, "Alright boys; looks like it's time for me to get a move on." She picked up the dirty plates that had been pushed to the side sometime during their conversation along with the empty glasses.

"Awe that's too bad", Bucky sighed out as he began to stand. "I was just getting to the good part of that story too."

Ruth chuckled, "Well I'm sure you can tell me the next time we see each other."

"Yeah", Steve agreed, "And you were right. Best pancakes in New York."

Ruth's smile turned proud and she puffed out her chest a bit, "Glad to hear you liked them. I'll be sure to make them just the same next time."

"You made them?" Both the boys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Just this once", she winked. She looked over to the three tables which had just been filled and refrained from letting out a disappointed sigh as she turned back towards the kitchen, "I better see you boys again soon."

"Count on it", Bucky called after her. The two left with a little chime of the bell at the door.

"Who were they?" The tired waitress who originally greeted the boys; Margret, asked when Ruth shuffled into the kitchen and dropped off the dirty plates and glasses.

"Oh just some gentlemen I met about a week ago. They saved me from some creep who tried to touch me", the dark-haired girl responded while pushing a wavy lock behind her ear.

"Hmm", the other woman hummed and sent a sly grin to her co-worker, "well that Brunette was definitely a charmer."

"Maggie", Ruth exclaimed; a surprised laugh leaving her. "You are such a flirt."

* * *

A week later the boys came by again. It became routine. The boys would drop by and Ruth would talk with them until she had to go back to work. Steadily they began to get to know each other. After about a month and a half Ruth invited them over.

"My shift ends in an hour", she said jovially. "If you guys can wait for me then we can head back to my apartment together. I want you two to meet my brother. He's been dying to meet you!"

"Dying to meet us", Steve's voice was questioning as he watched Ruth's smile fade a bit; her green eyes not meeting his.

"Been talking about us to your little brother, have you?" Bucky's sly smile made Ruth's cheeks heat up and she suddenly couldn't look either in the eye.

"Ah well you see", she started; stumbling over her words. "It's just… um well."

Bucky laughed that boisterous laugh of his, "You have! That's so sweet doll! Glad you like us so much."

Ruth's cheeks heated up more and she folded her arms over her chest, "Yeah, well you guys are my friends; of course I told him about you. If you don't want to come over that's fine, but stop teasing", she ranted. It was extremely apparent just how flustered she was.

"I'm just joking", the taller of the boys soothed. "We'd love to meet your brother; right Steve?"

"Yeah", Steve laughed softly as Ruth finally looked over to them; her cheeks still hot. "What's his name?"

Immediately Ruth's attitude changed. Her eyes sparkled with what could only be described as complete adoration, "His name's John. I'm sure you'll like him. He's so smart for his age and he loves baseball. I told him about you, Steve, and he was so amazed that there was someone out there like him who was brave enough to stand up to some creep." She looked ready to continue on for a whole lifetime before the bell at the door chimed; signaling a new customer, and she broke off from her line of thought and hurried to take care of the newcomer.

Steve was left blushing at that last comment and Bucky ribbed him with the same sideways grin he had flustered Ruth with before, "Looks like you've got an admirer Steve-y boy."

"Yeah, yeah", Steve batted Bucky's elbow away with an amused smile.

An hour later the trio walked down the streets of Brooklyn towards Ruth's apartment. She chattered excitedly about her little brother and the boys listened with content expressions. The walk didn't take too long and when they arrived at her door she paused them before going inside.

"John", she called into the house from the doorway. "I've brought some friends to meet you!"

"Coming", a raspy voice called from the hallway.

Soft footfalls were heard before a young boy emerged. Both Steve and Bucky had to hold back their quick feelings of shock. John shared Ruth's dark hair, but he had soft brown eyes rather than the lively green that his sister possessed. He was a little shorter than most fourteen year old boys and he was incredibly thin much like Steve. His face was pale and had a sickly look to it and he had faint bruises under his eyes. Still though he appeared to have a childish kindness and energy to him in spite of his apparent lack of health.

"John; this is Bucky and Steve", Ruth gestured to her two friends who were still frozen at the door. She turned her happy face to the duo, "Bucky and Steve; this is my little brother John."

The boy immediately looked excited. He scurried to the door and squinted against the outside light. "Hello! I've been hoping to meet you guys", he exclaimed and those warm chocolate hues were filled with nothing but genuine awe. John looked to Steve and his grin showed his crooked teeth, "You have to be Steve right? Ruth told me that you stood up to a huge bully! That's so amazing! I want to have the courage to do that too someday!"

Steve was astounded. The blonde was well aware of how scrawny and tired-looking he was. His body was an alphabet of medical disabilities ranging from anywhere from irregular heartbeat to scoliosis to mild osteoporosis. Yet here was this boy who looked up at him like he was some hero. Some amazing person. He felt his heart warm and he smiled at the boy.

"I'm sure you've already got that courage", Steve responded. "From what Ruth tells me; you are a pretty amazing kid."

In that moment John's eyes looked like the stars themselves and his grin was so wide it must have hurt his face. From there the night took off. Bucky and Steve ended up staying far later than either of them had intended to, but neither seemed to mind. They played worn out board games and card games on the coffee table that Ruth had apparently only recently bought. Bucky used those amazing story-telling skills of his to recount the tales of his and Steve's adventures just as he had done for Ruth. The youth seemed completely riveted and he laughed and gasped and cheered at every turn.

John told them about how he excelled in school and how he liked to draw. He told them about a girl in his class who believed she was a reptile because her parents would sometimes joke that she had been hatched instead of born. He told them about his one friend who was practically the king of recess and Steve couldn't help but glance at Bucky when John mentioned it. He told them about his dreams of being a hero or an artist or the president. And the whole time Steve glanced at Ruth out of the corner of his eye, and he could see exactly how much the girl loved her little brother.

It wasn't until long after the sky was dark that Ruth finally realized the time and began packing up their game of monopoly, "Good lord; I didn't notice how late it was getting. Alright John it's time for you to go to bed."

The boy let out a groan but nodded anyway, "Okay."

Ruth turned to Bucky and Steve who still sat cross-legged on the ground, "I'll be back to see you both out in just a minute. Gotta tuck him in."

"Go ahead; we'll be waiting", Bucky waved off.

Ruth nodded with a thankful smile and proceeded to herd her brother down the hallway. She helped him change into his bed clothes and made sure he took his pills so he wouldn't wake up and vomit in the middle of the night. She tucked him into bed and pecked his forehead before turning off the light and quietly closing the door behind her. She crept into the living room where Bucky and Steve had gotten to their feet and were cleaning up the remnants of their fun; grabbing dirty cups, picking up scraps of paper with messy drawings scrawled all over them, and stacking the various games they had pulled out.

"Thank you so much boys", she said while taking the dirty glasses from Steve's hands to move them to the kitchen sink. "You didn't have to."

"Don't worry about it", Bucky once again waved off.

"We helped make the mess", Steve added on.

Ruth sighed though her lips tugged upward at the sides; exposing her appreciation. "Always such gentlemen."

After getting everything put away neatly; Ruth saw the pair to the door and they reassured her they could get home fine on their own.

"Goodnight Ruth", they chimed in unison. Ruth always found it amusing when they did so.

She leaned forward and planted a kiss on both their cheeks, "Goodnight boys. Thank you for coming over tonight."

They nodded; both sporting their signature smiles and left in the direction of their homes. Ruth closed the door once they had disappeared around the corner. She looked over her living room with a happy little sigh and walked over to her couch. She stared at it for a second before plopping down onto her back and reaching up by the hallway where the light switch was and flipping it off. She fell asleep easily and dreamt of playing cards and laughter.

* * *

After that the relationship between Ruth and the boys seemed to open up a little more. They seemed more inclined to tell her some of the more personal bits. She learned of the fate of Steve's mother and his parent's background in the military and she met Bucky's family briefly when he had them over at the diner. The routine was once a week to drop by her place of work and they always tried to leave her a generous tip. Over the months, once a week turned into at least three times a week. In time another routine developed as well.

"Steve", Ruth sighed out while stepping aside to let the blonde in. She smiled a small, teasing smile, "How many times are you gonna come to my apartment all beat up like this?"

Steve returned her smile as best he could and rubbed his neck; to his credit he at least looked a little guilty. "Sorry Ruth", he said while taking his usual seat on her couch. After about his fifth visit the scratched metal box filled with general medical supplies had migrated to the living room.

"What was it this time?" She took a seat on the coffee table in front of him and busied herself by opening the metal box and pulling out what she needed.

"Some swanky looking jerk was bullying some poor kid", Steve answered with a scowl. "Had the kid on the ground and was kicking him."

"Oh Steve", she let out a fond chuckle and began cleaning the cuts on his face. "At least tell me you got a hit on him."

"I did", Steve returned a little triumphant. "I slugged him right in the stomach."

"Of course", she moved his lank hair so she could get to a scrape on his forehead which was still bleeding. His anemia always made clean up so much harder.

The two fell into silence while Ruth worked. Steve's eyes scanned the room until his blues landed on a thick book sitting on the table next to the metal box. It looked worn and was laying opened with the cover spread out for the world to see. He couldn't read the title with Ruth taking up most of his vision.

"What's that?" He couldn't help his curiosity.

"Hmm?" She had been jerked out of her focus by his words and leaned back to look at what he meant; following his line of sight to the book. He might have been imagining it, but he could swear her cheeks colored a bit.

"Oh um", her eyes flitted from the book to him and then back, "It's a medical novel."

"A medical novel", he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah", she chuckled nervously. She knew Steve well enough to know he wasn't the type of man to put her down, but still she was afraid of the possibility. "John's condition has been getting worse. He's been getting sick more often; he can't even go to school much anymore. Miss Virginia; our neighbor remember? Her step brother's a doctor so she managed to swipe one of his books for me to read. I've been trying to get my hands on anything I can find."

Steve's brow furrowed, "John's been doing worse? Is he here right now?"

Ruth nodded solemnly, "He's sleeping right now. He's been doing that a lot lately too. Miss Virginia and I took him to the doctor a few days ago but… they still don't know what's wrong with him." Her eyes dropped to the ground with a grim frown and the atmosphere turned tense, "They think we might have to put him in a room soon."

Steve felt a pang while looking at Ruth's crestfallen expression. John was a good kid; sickly but good and Steve knew that his friend cared a lot about her little brother. He reached out a thin hand and placed it on her shoulder, "Hey; if they can't figure it out then I know you can." Ruth looked up at him with surprise written in her eyes. "You're smart", the blonde continued, "Bucky and I'll help too okay?"

Suddenly Ruth's arms were wrapped tight around Steve's shoulders and her face was buried against his neck. He felt especially small with her larger frame around him, but he couldn't bring himself to be bothered by that as he felt her heated face against his skin and the way her shoulders shook in her effort to hold her emotions. Instead he did his best to wrap his small arms around her and provide some semblance of comfort. She always did such a good job being strong in front of the world; in the almost year that he had known her she had never cried in front of him.

"Thank you Steve", she muttered into his shoulder as she turned her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you and Bucky."

She only stayed at his shoulder for another moment before she stood up. She placed her hands on her hips in a pose which was very familiar to Steve before she cleared her throat and smiled softly, "Okay! Well now I better get back to cleaning you up."

The silence returned as Ruth placed bandages on Steve's injuries and he found himself breaking the quiet without even thinking about it; genuine curiosity lacing his voice, "So what's in the book so far?"

Ruth's face lit up and Steve was happy to know he had helped her recover from her previous melancholy, "Well so far it's just been some basic stuff. It's talked about the procedure for making a clean working space and preparing medical tools. There's even a chapter on Florence Nightingale."

"Who's that?"

"She's this amazing nurse who made huge progress in changing how doctor's operate a few decades ago. She took complete control of the nursing tents during the Crimean War and opened nursing to women!" Ruth had a dreamy look in those forest green eyes of hers; completely taken away with her gushing over the medical book, "There's also a chapter on Johnathan Letterman; he basically invented emergency vehicles. He was an amazing doctor during the Civil War who set up the system for trained medical assistants to pick up the wounded soldiers off the battle field and he also started the guidelines from which field doctors judged a soldiers likelihood of survival and level of emergency."

Ruth went on and on; throwing out name after name. Steve tried to remember all of it; eventually sitting face to face with her as she absently used her hands to mimic the procedures she was describing. She kept ranting long after she had finished patching the small blonde up. Steve was astonished by how much of it she had retained though it only made him proud of his friend. He knew she was smart and he knew she was fully capable of handling this growing ambition of hers. When she was done with her long-winded explanation she wrung her hands and gave a small smile.

"Sorry for talking so long", she apologized. "I didn't realize how excited I was getting."

"It's okay", Steve assured, "It was actually pretty fascinating. Though, not really my field of expertise. I'm better with the math and strategic stuff than I am with science", he admitted.

"Yes I can see that when we play board games", Ruth teased. "Anyway you're all patched up now; do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"Water; if it's not too much trouble", the blue-eyed man rubbed his neck awkwardly. He never liked asking things of people.

"No trouble at all", Ruth replied while grabbing his wrist and lowering it from his neck with a small smile. "It's the least I can do after talking your ear off."

Steve sighed, but knew she was only joking. Just as Ruth was standing up a weak cough sounded from down the hallway. Ruth paused where she stood and Steve just barely caught the look of pain that crossed her face before she disappeared down the hallway. Steve and Bucky had visited several times since that first time so long ago, but they had never seen the entire apartment. They were both acutely aware of how careful Ruth was to make sure they stayed in the living room or kitchen; never going past the bathroom that resided just behind the living room. However, this time Steve followed her without thinking; too deep in his concern.

He followed Ruth down the hallway and followed her still when she made a left down the rest of said hallway and he didn't miss the fact that there was only one door there. The door was slightly ajar before Ruth pushed it all the way open and she hurried over to the bed. The small bed which definitely couldn't fit both Ruth and John. In the small room which only had one closet and one table which was covered in scattered homework and drawings.

Ruth leaned down by the bed and brushed John's well-trimmed hair away from his forehead; offering him a gentle smile, "Hey baby brother. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine", John croaked. It was obviously a lie.

Ruth's smile turned tight at the edges, "That's good. Did you take your pills this morning? I'm sorry I had to leave for work so early."

"I took them", John reassured.

"I'm glad. It's time for you to take the pink one again though; I'm gonna go get you a glass of water, okay? I'll be right back", she leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his forehead while Steve stood there at a loss for words.

She turned and when she saw Steve standing there she stiffened slightly before hurriedly walking to the door and pulling him with her as she walked back down and out of the hallway. She pulled him to the kitchen with her in tense silence. He stood by the counter closest to the open doorway of the pristine kitchen while she made sure not to look his way as she grabbed a cup from one of the cabinets and filled it with water. Steve didn't speak until she was pulling open the drawer next to her and grabbing a dish rag.

"Ruth", he began and she tensed. "Is that the only bedroom you have?"

She was silent for a long moment while she turned on the tap and held the rag under the faucet. "Yes", her voice sounded strained.

"Where do you sleep Ruth?" Steve's voice was firm.

She hesitated again while wringing out the rag, "On the couch."

"Why didn't you tell us?" When Ruth looked up at her blonde companion she felt guilt wash over her at how hurt his big blue eyes looked.

"I'm sorry Steve", she muttered. "I just- I didn't want you two to worry and I didn't want you two wasting your money trying to help me. I don't mind sleeping on the couch. As long as John gets a bed and his own room and his own clothes and good food; I don't mind."

"Ruth", Steve snapped sternly and she jumped a bit. "We've been friends for almost a year now. Don't you know that Bucky and I would want to help? We wouldn't be wasting our money! You're only eighteen; you shouldn't be taking this all on by yourself."

She frowned as she folded the cold, wet rag and grabbed the glass of water she had filled while talking. "I'm sorry", she repeated. She looked him in the eye and read from Steve's expression what he wanted. She sighed, "I'll tell Bucky too; when you guys come into the diner tomorrow I'll tell him, but please… please don't do anything too drastic okay? I'm not some dame that needs saving all the time", she cracked a smile. "I'm strong, ya know?"

Steve laughed; the tension finally thawing out, "Yeah." He nodded, "I know."

* * *

"You _what_?!" Bucky emphasized his astonishment and unease by slapping his hands against the diner's red table.

Ruth winced and Steve couldn't help the amused chuckle that slipped out. "I sleep on the couch", she repeated.

"God give me the strength", the two heard the tall brunette mutter. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I didn't want to worry you both", Ruth explained while shrinking in her seat.

Bucky sighed and dragged a hand down his face, "Well now I'm worried anyway. In fact I'm even more worried 'cause you kept this from us. What if things had gone belly up and you got evicted? We would have been completely unprepared! From now on; you _have_ to tell us when stuff like this is happening Ruth."

Ruth chuckled and put two fingers to her forehead jokingly, "Yes sir."

Bucky rolled his eyes and glared teasingly, "Oh now you're asking for it." He surged across the table and began pressing his fingers into Ruth's side. They had accidently learned of her ticklish sides one day when John had been getting back at her for beating him in a game of poker. Bucky grinned mischievously while Ruth gasped for him to stop through her laughs, "Nope! Not till you promise to tell us!"

Ruth looked over to Steve for help but he simply looked off to the side with an equally mischievous smile. "O-kay", she wheezed, "Okay I promise."

Satisfied; Bucky sat back into his seat, "Good."

As Ruth came down from her laughing fit she glowered up at Bucky, "I'll get you back for that." But she couldn't keep the serious look on her face as her expression threatened to break into that toothy grin that she often wore.

* * *

 **So wow okay; just in the first chapter I've gotten a great response. Thank you guys so much I'm so glad you like it. A special thanks to addicted2memories; I can't even begin to describe how much your review meant to me. It literally made my week when I read it and made me go back and write more stuff for John. Same to Radwoman! I love reading stories that start with pre-serum Steve as well so we have something in common haha.**

 **On another note; throughout this story I work really hard to keep things historically and medically correct. There are a lot of holes in both the MCU and the comic plot lines in terms of timeline and connection with actual history which means I really have to work to get things the way I want them for factual satisfaction. If you guys notice that I'm messing anything up please PM so that I can do better!**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot longer than the last one which was sort of unintentional but it was hard to find a good stopping point. We're going to have a bit of a time-skip next chapter but it won't be too big. I really prefer when writers build up oc-canon relationships before jumping into main storyline stuff. It's like 'you're telling me they have this strong relationship but I didn't really get to see that happen?' ya know? I appreciate any praise or critics, thanks! -Kue**


	3. Idle Time

Over the next year things started looking up. While they couldn't lend Ruth enough money to move into a two bedroom apartment; Bucky and Steve managed to help her afford a new couch and a bigger bed in John's room. Ruth still insisted most nights on letting John sleep alone, but sometimes Bucky and Steve would convince her to sleep on the bed. They also helped her afford a nice radio which she liked to listen to while she read her books.

She had started a nice collection of books which she kept piled up under the coffee table. It was mixture of various medical journals, biographies on some of the big names in medical science, studies done on war-time nursing, and some casual reading material here and there. She had gained the books through means of the library, Miss Virginia, and Bucky.

A few months after Ruth's big reveal and a few days after Steve finished art school Bucky enlisted in the military so he had managed to sneak a few books out for her. Tension was building in the world and there was an underlying knowledge that it was very possible a new Great War would be breaking out. Germany was building up for something and no one wanted it to be what it was threatening to be. However, the trio managed to tread lightly around the topic. Because there wasn't any immediate involvement for the time being; Bucky was able to visit often. He would receive military leave about once every month and it would usually last for three days to a week. Due to this; every time he had that freedom he and Steve would visit the diner during each of his leave days.

"Hello boys", Ruth called their attention just before they could enter the diner.

They looked over at her curiously; taking note of her casual clothing blowing about in the cold January air. "Hey doll", Bucky greeted with a wave.

"Hey Ruth", Steve greeted at the same time.

"I thought I'd find you both here", she said as she finally reached them. "I've got today off; boss man said I've been working myself to hard."

"Well he's not wrong", Steve muttered and Ruth shot him a look.

"Anyway, since we're all together we should go to the cinema", Ruth suggested excitedly.

"Did you have something in mind?" Bucky lifted an amused eyebrow at her excitement; his dark brown eyes staring at her quizzically.

"Yes actually", she responded. She looked between her two male friends, "Anything Goes just came out. It's based off a wonderful musical. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds good", Steve nodded with a small smile. He rather liked musicals and he knew that Ruth loved them.

"Alright", Bucky agreed, "but next time I'm picking the one we go see."

Ruth's smile was like the sun. All; white teeth and painted dark red lips, and for a moment Steve was sure his heart skipped a beat. At the strange feeling Steve scowled, but chose to ignore the occurrence in favor of keeping his feet under him when Ruth snatched one of each of the boy's wrists and started off towards the theatre. There was a surprising line for the tickets, but they found seats alright after getting some movie snacks. The pre-movie advertisements rolled and the trio watched with interest. Only Bucky had a black-and-white television at home and he didn't watch it often so commercials were a rarity. They knew the movie was soon to start when the warning about 'no talking or smoking during the film' came on.

Though Bucky surely wouldn't admit it; he enjoyed it just as much as Ruth and Steve. The music was upbeat and fun; though obviously censored. At some point Ruth whispered to them that her mother had once taken her and John to the live play version and that they definitely had good reason for removing some of the songs from the original. Between the three their snacks easily disappeared. Those songs which they really got into they'd find themselves dancing quietly in their seats and they'd laugh at each other only to be shushed by the near-by patrons.

When the movie was finished they walked out quietly humming "Friendship" to each other with teasing grins.

* * *

Bucky had to return to base the day after the trio's trip to the cinema, but while Steve was looking for a job he had plenty of time to spend at Ruth's apartment. It was almost normal now for Ruth to come home and find Steve asleep on the couch or in a chair after spending the day watching over her little brother. She thought it was sweet that he volunteered his help to keep an eye on him especially since she felt guilty with burdening Miss Virginia with the job so often in recent times. So when she came home that night and heard talking in John's room she already knew that it must have been Steve.

She closed the door quietly and crept down the dark hallway to the half-open door that led to the bedroom. She leaned against the door frame and watched as Steve and John were hunched over scattered papers with little drawings all over them. Apparently Steve had dragged the chair that was usually in the living room into John's room so that he could sit next to the raven-haired boy.

"See just like this; you have to erase the really obvious circle bits and then shade it a little", Steve pointed a finger at a doodle that Ruth couldn't see.

"Okay", John nodded dutifully and his pencil made a few scratching noises. "Like this?"

"Like that, but smudge it a little more", Steve rubbed a thumb against the paper. "See what I mean?"

"Wow", John turned to the blonde and smiled wide; a smile that resembled Ruth's quite a bit. "That's such a cool trick! How do I make one that looks like it's behind this one?"

Steve chuckled brightly, "Well you have to make it smaller than the first one and darker, but don't forget that since you drew the sun over here it can't be dark all the way around."

"Rogers!" John gave a tiny salute and then giggled, "Get it? Because your last name is Rogers?"

"Yes I get it", Steve smiled.

Ruth turned from the scene and smiled to herself as she carefully went back down the hallway to the kitchen. She pulled out two clean glass cups and filled them with water while grabbing John's yellow pills as she exited. She walked back to the bedroom and came up quietly behind the two before setting the glasses down beside them. She laughed when they both jumped in surprise.

"You shouldn't hunch over the desk like that, with your scoliosis Steve", she teased. "Have you been up all day, John?"

"Big sis!" John turned in his seat and gave Ruth a weak hug. "No, I took a nap! Steve's been showing me drawing techniques he learned in school, isn't it cool?"

Ruth leaned over John's head and peered at a small drawing of clouds. They needed practice, but still they were very well done. The young woman smiled and nodded, "Very cool. I brought your yellow pills; take two and then I have to tuck you in okay?"

"Awe", John whined and made his eyes big as he looked up at his sister, "can't I stay up with Steve for just a _little_ longer?"

"Now, now", Steve jumped in, "you have to listen to your sister. Plus if you don't get enough sleep how will I teach you more stuff tomorrow?"

"You're right! Okay, I'll go to bed", John nodded and he looked like he had just seen the sense of the universe.

He took his pills with the water and Steve nursed his cup while he watched Ruth lean down and pick up John. She held him bridal style and carried him to his bed before setting him down gently and pulling the covers over him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and wished him sweet dreams; turning off the desk light as well as the overhead light and leaving the door cracked as she exited with Steve. They walked together to the living room and Steve took his empty glass to the kitchen sink on the way.

Ruth plopped down on the couch and sent Steve a tired smile, "Thanks for watching him again today Steve."

"No problem, I like hanging out with him", the blonde answered.

"He adores you", Ruth grinned a little wider as Steve seemed to fluster at the comment. "Anyway it's time you headed home and got to sleep too, yeah? Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ruth", Steve leaned over to give Ruth a hug and she kissed his cheek as he stood up.

* * *

Bucky and Steve walked into the diner a month later, they took their usual booth, and the moment they caught sight of Ruth they exchanged a worried glance. She walked to their usual booth with a forced smile which was canceled out by the dark bruises under her eyes.

"Morning boys", she greeted, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Ruth", Steve began cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Bucky finished for him.

Her face crumpled from her forced cheer; like that one question was the wall which had been supporting her weight through the morning. And maybe it was; because Bucky barely stood up quickly enough to catch Ruth before her knees hit the ground. Steve was on his feet just as quickly, but was fully aware of his inability to hold Ruth's weight. So instead he came to stand by Bucky's side and placed a soothing hand on her back while exchanging another quick, but intense, look with his best friend.

Ruth's shoulders shook and she had a fistful of each of their shirts. Before they could ask her again she choked out, "He's at the hospital. Two days ago they took John to the hospital because he started seizing." Her words caught in her throat and she took in a painful breath before continuing, "He can't come home anymore; they have to keep him there."

The boys felt like their hearts were being squeezed by a python. Bucky pulled Ruth towards the booth and the three piled in on one side. Steve couldn't find the words to say and Bucky for once seemed to be in the same boat so the two just pet her back and hair while she hid her face; the developing wet spot on Bucky's shirt was the only definitive proof of her tears.

"Shh", surprisingly it was Steve found his voice first. "You're okay Ruth. John's strong." Then the blonde had to stop himself because he so desperately wanted to tell her that John would pull through; that he'd come home soon, but he couldn't make a promise like that when he wasn't sure.

They sat there for a while before Ruth calmed down enough to wipe the smeared make-up off her face and take steady breaths. It was then that Bucky finally spoke up, "You're not staying here today", he declared firmly. His face set in a decisive expression.

"What?" She appeared thoroughly confused.

"You're coming with us so we can cheer you up. Pretty doll's like you shouldn't be left to cry on their own or to work when their hurting", Bucky continued.

When Ruth turned to Steve to see if the blonde would tell Bucky how ridiculous the brunette was being she was met with a blue eyed stare which was just as hard as Bucky's brown one. She sighed in defeat, but smiled despite herself.

"Well if I'm leaving early I have to tell my boss", she started and Steve shook his head vigorously.

"We'll tell him", he countered. "You shouldn't have to explain this to him."

Ruth almost felt like crying again; these boys were too good to her. Cared too much. Instead she brightened a bit more and leaned in both directions to press lingering kisses to their cheeks in gratitude. Steve found his face heating; it definitely wasn't the first time she had kissed them both on the cheek (she actually did it quite often as a form of thanks and affection) but she had never lingered like that in the past. Steve didn't really have time to linger on the thought before Ruth started scooting towards him and he had to stand so she could get out of the booth.

The two men didn't have to do much to get Ruth's boss to agree to allow her to take the day off. Bucky insisted that they go to the cinema again and watch something that'll take Ruth's mind off her troubles. In the end Ruth caved to the idea and Bucky chose "The Walking Dead". He said a horror movie would be distracting. So the three of them watched the film and Ruth found she was grateful for the suggestion; fifteen minutes into the cinema and she began to forget the stress she was feeling. She ended up clinging to Steve's or Bucky's arm more than a few times throughout the film.

After the movie was done Steve insisted that they take a walk through the streets of Brooklyn, New York. They chatted about nothing in particular and Bucky told them about what it was like to sleep in the barracks and about his hard-ass drill sergeant and some of the other men he trained with. They stopped by an ice cream shop and talked more until they were tired of walking. They went to Ruth's apartment and she made them dinner.

The day had been successful in distracting Ruth, but as night fell they could sense Ruth's returning distress. When she finally asked them to stay the night; all but begged them to, they easily agreed. She refused to sleep in the bedroom and instead they all slept in the living room.

* * *

After that night Ruth worked harder at the diner than she ever had and began grabbing up genetic studies along with her medical journals. She pulled extra shifts to try and keep up with the hospital bills and her friends did what they could to help. Another year passed and in July; shortly after his birthday, Steve made his first attempt at enlisting in the military and found his first failure. His medical resume was just too long. He went to the diner after the rejection where Ruth was pulling a double shift; having been at the quaint eatery since eight am.

When he walked in at nine o'clock with the moon high in the sky and the street lamps illuminating the streets, he looked down trodden and in need of cheering up. Ruth; tired though she was, was at his side in a second. She approached his seat immediately despite the three other tables she was waiting.

"Steve", she voiced his name carefully and he looked up at her dejectedly. "What happened?"

"I went to enlist today", he said quietly. "They turned me down after barely glancing at the request."

"Oh Steve", she whispered. She looked around the diner to make sure no one would see her before sliding into the seat opposite Steve and took his hand in hers, "Listen to me Steve; you keep trying! You hear me?"

Startled blue jumped up to meet green in surprise, "Ruth?"

"I've read plenty about your conditions", she stated and his face twisted in confusion and shame but she only gripped his hand tighter. "With all the afflictions you've been cursed with you should be a medical disaster of pills and bed rest, but guess what? You're not! You are the most resilient man I've ever met and I know that if you keep trying you'll get there." Her voice turned soft, "You're Steven Grant Rogers and you will not let this stop you, understand?"

"Thank you Ruth", he said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Steve", she soothed sweetly and stood. "Now I'm going to go get you a drink", she winked and leaned down to peck him on the cheek. Her little kiss leaving behind a lipstick stain on Steve's pale skin.

He watched her with a small, thankful smile as she walked up to the bar.

* * *

Half a year passed and Steve had tried for enlisting one more time before he became engrossed in the search for a job after he lost the first one to a bout of sickness. In between searching for a job he spent a lot of time at the diner or at Ruth's apartment. He would sit on the now-worn couch watching Ruth pouring over notes she had started writing herself and re-reading various books. He never ceased to be amazed at how advanced her notes were considering that she had no formal teaching in genetics or medicine.

Her research and writings some time before had honed in on genetic science along with her studies in nursing. She spent hours trying to understand what was wrong with her brother; what _had_ been wrong with her mother. She was also slowly, _painfully slowly_ , building a collection of supplies; a microscope she had spent three months saving for, four different syringes that had each taken two weeks to save for and some trickery on her part, test tubes that Miss Virginia had managed to get for her from the kind woman's step brother, and a make-shift balance. It wasn't a lot but she had spent months getting it and it was enough for some rudimentary research and tests.

Steve often had to remind her to sleep or eat once she had gotten into the 'zone'. She'd turn on the radio and hum along to music while she scribbled away at her work. She also often cooked for Steve when he would come over. When Bucky was on leave he'd always join them and they'd all be able to forget their worries for a few hours and just laugh and enjoy themselves.

Bucky had also taken to trying to get Steve to go on dates. Ruth would watch as they bustled about her apartment trying to get ready for whatever fantastical date they were to go on next. She often had to help with advice and straightening the boys up when they got too frantic. Again tonight they were getting ready for a date.

Ruth stood in front of Steve; straightening his collar and fixing his hair so that it looked a bit more voluminous, "There", she announced and stood back.

Steve sighed and looked into the mirror in front of him; trying to straighten his back properly, "Ruth do you really think this looks okay?"

"Steve, you look just fine", she comforted. "Not that it would matter either way. You are the perfect gentleman with a heart of gold and bravery that not even ten men could muster."

"So in other words I'm not going to impress any ladies with these looks", Steve muttered; his gaze lowering to the ground and shadowing his face in gloom.

Ruth stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest, "Rogers!" The blonde snapped to attention; looking at her shocked. "Don't you dare go all cock-eyed on me! You are just fine", she softened a bit at the end.

"Sorry Ruth", Steve rubbed his neck and offered an apologetic smile. "You're right."

"Thank you. I'd give you a good luck kiss on the cheek, but that might scare off your date", she joked cheerfully.

"That's too bad", Bucky said from the doorway. "I always look forward to a pretty dame's kisses."

"Oh stop it, you absolute flirt", Ruth glared but the amusement was evident in her smirk.

"It's about time we head out", Bucky prompted Steve.

"Alright", Steve nodded and took in a long breath before steeling himself on the exhale.

"Have a good night boys", Ruth called after them as they left out the door.

As soon as the door was shut Ruth walked over to the couch and collapsed down onto it. She sat with her fingers pressed into her forehead. She frowned at the carpet and sighed. She glanced back up at the door and wished her boys the best and then turned back to the scattered papers on the coffee table.

"No use dwelling on it", she sighed; feeling her heart squeeze. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"You working a double again tonight Ruth?" Margret probably already knew the answer as she watched Ruth buzzing around the kitchen; trying to clean up and put things away as efficiently as she could.

"Not tonight", Ruth replied distractedly. "Bucky just got leave yesterday and Steve and I made plans with him to visit John tonight." She threw a tired grin over her shoulder at her co-worker.

"Good for you sweet heart", Margret smiled softly. "Tell that little rascal I said hello for me?"

"Of course", the raven-haired woman agreed as she began tearing off her apron. "I'll see you tomorrow Maggie!"

"And make sure to give that brunette a kiss for me", Ruth was passed the door that led back out to the main part of the dinner when those words reached her. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and laughed.

She shuffled out the door quickly; her heels clicking against the pavement as she speed-walked all the way home. With practiced ease she slid the key into the lock of her door and rushed in. The house wasn't kept as neat it as it once had been, with the exception of her lab space aka the place she did tiny in-home experiments, but who did she really have to keep it so immaculate for what with John in the hospital? It made it easy for her to tear through the house; stripping her work uniform while she went, and not feel guilty about the mess she left in her wake.

Ruth hurriedly changed into a more casual dress and kitty heels. She downed a glass of water, yanked a box from a stack in her living room and grabbed her purse before emerging from her apartment again. She locked the door behind her and flagged down a yellow car. Sliding into the back of the car was such a familiar action nowadays.

"Hey Ruth! Goin' to the hospital again?"

"You know it Fred", she chirped. "Take the quick route? Don't wanna keep my boys waiting."

The tanned cabbie grinned at her through the mirror, "'Course not! I wouldn't want to wait to see a beautiful face like yours if I were them either."

Ruth let out a bark of laughter, "Stop teasin' Fred. You know you've got a wife."

"Yeah, yeah", he grumbled, but he was still smiling.

They made it to the hospital in good time thanks to a little speeding on Fred's part and a few short cuts that Ruth called for him to take. She hopped out of the car; making sure not to forget her things. She paid Fred and added tip; bidding him a good night knowing that she would likely be going back home in the car Bucky was always allowed during his leave. The green-eyed gal was happy to see the boys were waiting for her in the lobby.

"Ruth", they exclaimed as one; hopping up from their plastic seats and approaching to give her a tight hug.

"Hello Bucky", she kissed the tall brunette's cheek, "And Steve", then kissed the small blonde's as well. "Glad you guys came today", her smile was sincere and overwhelmingly warm.

"Of course doll", Bucky grinned, "I've been wanting to see the trouble-maker for a while now."

"Yeah", Steve nodded along, "it's been almost two months since I last got to visit. Starting to miss him a little too much."

Ruth chuckled, "He's been missing you too. Both of you! Plus when it's just me and him we can't play board games. Sometimes Miss Virginia comes to play with us, but she always lets him win." The young woman briskly swept a stray curl behind her ear and lifted the box tucked under her arm, "I hope you boys are okay with Monopoly."

"Sounds good to me", Steve gave a thumbs-up.

With a pleased smile Ruth bound up to the receptionist sitting at the head of the lobby. He was a tired looking young man; had probably been sitting in his spot for much longer than he had been scheduled. Ruth felt a sense of understanding and had to ignore her first instinct to comfort him; she had other things to do. She addressed him gently and after a moment of verification the three were sent to John's room. He was in intensive care; had been for the last six months. Ruth did her best not to think about the implications of such a placement.

She knocked on the door as she opened it, "John?" She gave a small, gentle smile.

"Hey big sis", John's smile was weaker but no less joyful.

"Guess who I brought?" Ruth moved out of the way to allow Steve and Bucky to enter. "And Maggie told me to say 'hi' for her."

"Hey there bud", Bucky gave a short wave and a large grin.

"It's been a while John", Steve added.

John didn't have the energy to express his excitement in a more physical manner, but the way his eyes seemed to light up even further said enough. "Hey, I missed you guys." A strained string of coughs followed the statement and no one acknowledged the heavy emotion that those coughs brought on.

"We missed you too buddy", the boys assured.

"An-d", Ruth dragged out, "I brought monopoly!"

"Yes!" He scrunched up his nose, "Miss Virginia always lets me win; like I'm six or somethin'! You guys always play for real. I call the baseball bat!"

Steve laughed at the teen's comment, "I call the car."

Bucky pouted, "Awe, I wanted the car."

"Now, now", Ruth jumped in before the playful taunts could start, "no fighting boys."

"Yes ma'am", all three of them drawled before sharing a look and breaking into laughs.

Ruth carefully cleared the table beside John's bed; making sure to keep everything together and place the pictures, pills, and empty jello cups in a safe place where they wouldn't fall or scatter. She pulled the table toward the middle point of the bed and set the monopoly board out on it. She made Bucky set up the money since he declared himself the banker and everyone moved to sit around the board. Ruth pressed a gentle hand to John's lower back as she helped him into a sitting position.

John went first and got a very lucky doubles role right off the bat. Steve bought the first property he landed on which Bucky chided him for, but the blonde only smirked as the brunette immediately proceeded to land on the same spot and was forced to pay Steve. That began the mood for the rest of the game. Lady luck was not anywhere near Bucky's side as he ended up in jail on the second go-around of the board and managed to land on someone else's property almost every turn. Steve and John were battling it out with their good fortune and for the most part Ruth played by the sidelines. Neither excelling nor failing as miserably as the tallest of their group, but she was fine with that. She was having fun just watching her boys.

"I'm getting kinda", John yawned, "sleepy."

"Does that mean you give up and I win?" Steve grinned evilly; it looked especially sinister from his position behind his immense pile of cash.

"No way!" John looked rather indignant behind his own pile, "Just sayin'… Monopoly lasts a really long time when you're winnin'."

Ruth laughed at that and looked over to Bucky who had joined her after going bankrupt, "Awe still pouting Buck?"

"Psh- what do I have to pout about? Kid cheats and so does Steve", he grumbled.

"Are you sure you're not just really bad at Monopoly", Ruth poked Bucky in the side playfully and he cracked a small smile.

"I guess I just prefer to share myself", his tone was innocent enough but both Ruth and Steve knew that look in his eyes meant for his words to be an innuendo.

Ruth rolled her eyes and looked back to her little brother. His big brown eyes were lidded and the bags under them seemed more pronounced. His face had become so hollow in recent months; for most people it would be hard to see the difference between now and any other time of the day, but Ruth was heavily sensitive to the small changes in her little brother's face when he was exhausted or alert or happy or sad. Most of the time now he was tired; his body constantly in pain. It made Ruth's stomach twist thinking about it so she directed her attention to the immediate concern.

She elbowed Bucky discreetly and he jolted before looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. With a lowered voice Ruth said, "Watch and follow my lead."

Bucky's confusion quickly turned to a wide, devious grin as Ruth reached a hand imperceptibly over to Steve's pile of money and snatched a fake hundred dollar bill and pulled it under the table. The blonde didn't notice as he was focused on moving his piece. Over the next few moves Bucky and Ruth continued to sneak much of Steve's money under the table and into their pockets or back into the bank which Bucky still controlled. Steve didn't notice that half of his pile had mysteriously disappeared until he landed on one of John's more expensive properties and was reaching for his bigger bills.

His head slowly turned to stare at his friends whom both sported Cheshire grins. "Oh no", Ruth exclaimed; looking at the colorful money in front of Steve in mock concern, "it looks as if you are about to go bankrupt Steve!"

"Yeah bucko; think you may not be as good at this game as you think you are", Bucky joined; slinging an arm around Ruth's shoulder.

Sleepy as he was; John looked blearily over to Steve's pile and laughed, "Where'd all your money go Steve? Does that mean I win?"

Steve looked ready to protest, but paused with his mouth open as he examined the effort John was putting in just to stay awake. He sighed in an exaggerated kind of way, "I guess. You've defeated me."

John gave a cheer, "Yes! Can we go again?"

Ruth's face sobered from her previous mirth and she stood with a more gentle look to her toothy smile, "Nuh uh, time for bed now John."

At that moment John gave a roar of a yawn and nodded his head lazily, "Alright."

Ruth shared a glance with the boys and they gave a subtle nod before both standing. Bucky put on his most charming grin, "We'll meet you in the lobby Ruth. It was good seenin' ya Johnny." He ruffled John's hair and opened the door; holding it for Steve.

"Yeah, see ya next time bud", Steve waved.

"Mhmm", John nodded with a happy little smile. The door closed softly behind the two men.

Ruth busied herself with clearing the mess off of John's lap from his Monopoly money and moved the table away from the bed so she could pull the boy's feet back onto the bed. She grabbed his yellow pills and coaxed him into taking two. They were bigger than they had been four months ago but she brushed away that thought. She helped lean John back against his bed and seated herself next to him; idly petting his thin hair. It had become stringy.

"So did you have a good birthday baby brother?"

"Yeah", John's voice sounded more lively and happy than Ruth had heard it in weeks. "I'm glad Bucky and Steve came to visit. I missed Steve."

"I know sweetheart", she kissed his head quickly, "He asks about you all the time. He's just busy with work is all."

"I know", John let out a small cough.

Silence fell over them and Ruth continued to brush through his hair. She stared out over their legs; side by side. His toes reached just a little farther than hers. He had gotten so tall. It was hard to tell when he was stuck in this bed all the time. Now that she thought about it; his voice sounded deeper too. God, it didn't feel like he was as old as he was. He didn't get to live his childhood like he should have. In another year he would legally be considered an adult. That knowledge felt strange tumbling about in Ruth's head.

The green-eyed woman stayed for a few more minutes even after John's breathing had evened out. She stood; careful not to wake him, and leaned to give his head another kiss. "Happy seventeenth John", she whispered.

She had the door open when John's voice stopped her; hand still on the handle, "Big sis." Ruth turned to look at him; worried she hadn't been quiet enough, but John's face wasn't that of a groggy person. His features were serious, no, sincere. He looked fully awake and far older than he was, "I love you Ruth. Thank you for always taking care of me."

Ruth was a mix of shock and confusion but she nodded with an easy smile anyway, "Of course John. I love you too. Get some sleep."

* * *

 **Hello again! So it's been a while; was busy with work and I hit a major block on this story after I wrote out what happens directly after Steve gets the serum treatment. I was having a hard time syncing up with Ruth's character. I'm still sorta having trouble but I was able to push through and write a few more things for this chapter as well as edit it.**

 **As the title suggests; this chapter was a lot of moments in time that have simply passed between Ruth, Bucky, Steve, and John. It's a calm before the storm. Literally.**

 **I've gotten a great response so far and I am so grateful; like I'm not sure you guys even get how happy I am that people are enjoying this. The fact that I was told that Ruth was well constructed and didn't feel over powered or 'Mary Sue' makes me so glad.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I appreciate any critics or praise. In the next chapter we are going to see some serious movement in terms of plot. Until next time ^-^ - Kue**


	4. Rain Falls

Two weeks later Ruth showed up on Steve's doorstep; drenched from head to toe in rain water. Steve opened the door expecting it to be Bucky and ready with a witty comment to greet him, but the words died in his throat when he saw Ruth's face. Her make-up running, her hair clinging to her face and clothes, and an expression of absolute anguish marring her features.

"Ruth-", he didn't know what to say but apparently he didn't need to say anything.

"He's gone Steve", she croaked out. "John… he's… he's gone."

This time there wasn't someone strong enough to catch Ruth when she collapsed to her knees and curled in on herself while sobs wracked her shoulders. Steve was frozen there for a solid minute while her words sunk in and this time when he went to hold her he was crying too. They clutched each other as the rain and thunder roared on. Sometime later Steve managed to urge her into his house. She sat dripping water onto his couch and floor; green eyes empty. She didn't speak a word, didn't move, hell from where Steve stood he wasn't even sure she was breathing. He left briefly to get a towel and for once it was him who was patching up her. He sat in front of her; leaning against a chair he had moved into the living room, like she had so many times after his brawls.

He used the towel to dry her hair gently and brought it down to her shoulders. As he rubbed the towel delicately against her clothed upper arms her hands slowly came up to close around Steve's wrists. He immediately stopped. Her gaze finally lifted to meet his and he could swear there was something beautiful about her face even with the make-up smudged around her eyes and lips. Even with her dark curls ruffled. She stared at him for a long moment; unconsciously leaning towards him and stopping a few inches away. Her hands moved up from his wrists and came to rest on his shoulders. There was a tense moment of silence before Ruth's forehead fell against the hand over his right shoulder. Steve released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Steve", she whispered hoarsely from where she leaned against his shoulder.

"Ruth?"

"I have to make sure", her voice cracked, "I have to make sure it never happens again. I have to make sure that no one has to lose someone in that way again. I can't stand the thought of people feeling like this because of a losing someone."

"Ruth", Steve repeated in a voice that was weak even to his own ears. His heart broke knowing the pain she was in.

There was another long moment of silence but Steve didn't speak; knowing she wasn't done. "I'm going to enlist", she finally spoke up. Her voice didn't crack or tremble. She had already made up her mind. "In the military. I'm sure I'll meet some big names and I can make a difference."

"Okay Ruth", Steve nodded.

He didn't argue with her. How could he? Her reasons were just as valid as his and she didn't have the threat of numerous diseases like he did. So instead of fighting her on it; he continued to dry her off.

* * *

On the day of John's funeral war erupted in Europe. The funeral was small; composed of Ruth's co-worker Maggie, Fred the cab driver who always got Ruth to the hospital, Miss Virginia and her husband, Steve, Bucky, and the boy that John had often referred to as his best and only friend. Ruth didn't cry when she walked up to the casket; she just leaned down, planted a kiss to his cold cheek, and laid his favorite drawing down over his motionless chest.

Bucky and Steve stood at her flanks throughout the affair and when John's body was finally lowered into the ground Ruth felt her determination harden like concrete. She, Steve, and Bucky spent the rest of the day at the diner and Ruth's apartment that felt so much emptier even though John hadn't lived in it for a little more than a year and a half. They listened to the radio and they drank until they were sauced out of their minds; which Ruth drunkenly chided Steve for since 'it's not good to agitate your illnesses'. They played games and teased each other and if their eyes watered when they were trying _so_ hard to smile… well none of them said a word about it.

When morning came Bucky had to return to base while Steve had to go to work to make sure he didn't lose his job again. Meanwhile Ruth set to packing John's room. The process took a full week and she hardly slept. When everything was in boxes she invited Steve over. He helped her get the boxes out to a long abandoned baseball field and he kept her company as she lit the boxes aflame. The only thing she seemed to hold onto was the polished picture frame that now sat next to her research on her coffee table.

Two months went by where in Ruth worked to tie lose ends. She copied her notes into more condensed formats and got rid of any jumbled papers. She went over the books which she had, over time, stacked up in a decidedly messy manner in her living room. She had most of the information completely memorized; her incredible recollection is what made her a good waitress. She got rid of more than half the books and returned several of them to Miss Virginia. Ruth emptied the now slightly rusty, and definitely worn, metal box of medicine and instead filled it with her prized picture; frame and all, and set her notes on top of that. Even after compressing them there was still an impressive amount. Bucky didn't have as much time for leave anymore (the US was attempting to remain neutral, but anyone with cognitive thinking within the country could see that the states were gearing up for war), but during his allotted time he helped Ruth and Steve move John's bed into Steve's house.

Ruth sent in her letter of leave to her landlord, let her boss know she'd be quitting, and enlisted.

* * *

Upon arriving at the New York City military base; Ruth was slightly surprised by the hustle and bustle. Soldiers marched passed her while drill sergeants yelled orders to the cadets. Tanks and fighter planes were lined up in concrete garages surrounded by fencing. She took a moment to take in the view of the new world she had entered while one of the nurses on hand guided her to the female barracks, or more precisely barrack. NYC had been privy to a special program for women in the military. In the past, the mere idea of a female joining the army was cause for an uproar, but with the war heating up across the ocean there were certain… tests the government was quietly implementing. Ruth was lucky to have Bucky as an informant in this case. The building looked like a grey box from the outside and Ruth was aware it would look just as dull from the inside, but she didn't allow that to bother her. She was here with a purpose in mind and she would do anything to reach her goals.

The gravel crunched beneath her shoes with each step and she found the sound oddly comforting. She was so used to living in the city that it was a little nice being surrounded by the slightly-dry grass, with the summer heat that was already fading into the cooler temperatures of autumn. The cold weather always came early in New York, but Ruth never minded. She quite liked the chilly winds and thick layers of snow.

So caught up in her musing about the weather; the raven-haired woman didn't notice when she had accidentally strayed too close to the marching formations that were passing her. One of the soldiers knocked into her harshly, but before she could land on her tailbone a hand snatched her at the mid-point of her forearm.

"Oh sorry about that", she apologized sheepishly; regaining her bearings after the disorientation of losing her footing.

"Ruth?" The familiar voice made her eyes widen and her signature, toothy grin stretched her face.

"Bucky!" She jumped up and immediately hugged the man who was now falling behind the pack.

Bucky chuckled, "Hey there doll. I didn't know you'd be getting here so soon", he greeted while wrapping his arms around her in a return of the embrace.

"Well you knew I just couldn't wait to see you again", she teased into his shoulder. She separated from him and held him by the shoulders at arms' length. "You're looking as fit as ever. Though it seems like you need a glass of water", she announced while eyeing his chapped lips and sweaty forehead.

"Alright doc", Bucky swatted away her hands playfully, "but I gotta get moving or else the sergeant is going to start yelling."

Almost as though waiting for his cue; Bucky's drill sergeant called from the pack which was now a few yards ahead, "I don't remember saying that mister James was allowed to fall out of formation and speak with his lady friend, do you maggots?"

"No sir", the pack of men answered together.

"That's what I thought! Get back over here boy and march around the formation while we move", he called loudly and Ruth winced.

"I'm sorry Buck", she apologized and quickly leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Bye."

Bucky's cheeks were already flushed, but they heated just a bit further with his drill sergeant and peers looking on. He brushed off the embarrassment and ran back to his formation; forced to sprint around them to keep up. Meanwhile Ruth watched with equal parts amusement and concern. When she turned, her escort was staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. Ruth's own cheeks colored as she approached the woman with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that, Bucky's an old friend from Brooklyn. Haven't seen him since early last month", Ruth explained.

"Just a friend?" The woman's smirk widened as Ruth fell into stride beside her.

The color disappeared from Ruth's cheeks and for a moment she stared at the woman in surprise before breaking into giggles, "Oh heavens no! Bucky and I aren't like that at all! Don't get me wrong; he's the biggest flirt I've ever known, but he's like family. I don't love him in that way and he most certainly doesn't feel that way about me."

The woman's sly look fell a little, "Really? That's too bad." Then she gained a different kind of mischievous tilt to her lips, "So then I guess you wouldn't mind if I cozied up to him?"

"Well", Ruth let out another chuckle, "if you want to, but I warn you he's quite the playboy."

"He's a dreamboat", the woman said instead.

Ruth didn't argue with her and they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk to the barracks. The grey box was a little stale and dusty, but there was a sort of semi-uniform liveliness to it. There were three bunk beds on either side of the room and metal chests for one's belongings at the ends of the beds. Two first aid kits were mounted to the walls by the doors across from each other. Pictures, books, uniforms, and other nick-naks were kept in controlled spaces around the beds. Only one person was in the barracks already and she was asleep quietly on the top bed of one of the bunks.

"This'll be you're sleeping quarters", the woman informed; no longer displaying her previous playful attitude. "You are to be awake by 0500 hours every morning on the dot. At 0555 you'll need to be ready for formation. I recommend that you become accustomed to waking up as early as possible if you want to get hot water from the showers. Your uniform will be washed every other day. Breakfast begins at 0600, ends at 0700 and you are expected to report to basic training by 0730. Lunch begins at 12 sharp and ends at 1300. At 1330 you'll be in the nurses' tent until dinner at 1800. Lights out is at 2000"

Ruth's superior went on to explain to her starting duties and that all recruits regardless of classification went through basic training in order to ensure they can protect themselves, keep pace, and work through injuries on the battlefield. As she explained the schedule of the day Ruth made sure to make a mental note to write it down before bed just in case. Ruth was grateful when she was assigned a bottom bunk; it would allow her to put pictures on her own wall space and keep her old metal box beneath her bed where she could be sure it'd be safe.

After having things explained, the emerald-eyed woman was left to unpack while her escort left to retrieve the uniform for her.

* * *

The next morning Ruth met her drill sergeant. Her and her bunkmates were up and at it right on time and for once Ruth was glad for all the time she had spent working double or triple shifts which had trained her to go to bed and wake up on command. The other girls were a little rowdy; two of them were newbies like her while the others had been there since the last round of requests several months ago. They bragged in the steamy shower stalls about how much more time they have to wash up since there aren't nearly as many women as there are men. Ruth wasn't really sure that was something to brag about. If anything it only frustrated her that the military refused the willing, hard-working hands of a women. At least this program was a step in the right direction.

Like any drill sergeant; theirs' was loud and abrasive. Ruth wasn't sure she had ever heard someone curse so much in one speech. Some of the terms the man threw out took a moment to process in her mind and he didn't give many allowances for her and the two others' status as new. He threw out more insults related to their gender than Ruth could count, but it only served to motivate her. After getting a _loud_ run-down of what to expect they started on basic physical training. The girls whom had been there for a few months already were given instructions for harder work-outs with less breaks while the three newbies were saddled with push-ups to start off with. A task which seemed simple enough at face value, but was far from being a relaxed job. Ruth very quickly learned that her endurance was something to be reckoned with even if her strength wasn't top notch and her balance was practically unrivaled next to her two companions. She was beginning to regard her time as a waitress as some sort of preliminary training.

No matter what kind of unexpected preparation working ridiculous shifts had given her; Ruth was still a sweaty, sore mess by the time lunch came around. Just like in the morning the food served wasn't anything spectacular. As she chewed she couldn't help but think that she could easily whip something up with much better flavor. She kept those thoughts to herself. Regardless of the bland taste she bolted it down; being worked like that can make a person ravenous for whatever is available. She had sat with the other girls for breakfast and did the same for lunch, mostly because she didn't want to waste time looking for Bucky on 'Day 0'. She found that these women weren't too different from what she was used to in the places near her tiny Brooklyn apartment. They chittered about the men back at home and joked about the sergeant. They gossiped about who had lived where and how long each was going to last in such rough conditions. Ruth listened quietly and smiled when was appropriate. She was certainly _capable_ of gossiping, but she really hadn't had much time for stuff like that since she dropped out of school. Now that she was here, the practice didn't hold much interest to her. So she finished her food and resolved to find Bucky during dinner.

She stacked her plates with the rest and her and the rest of the women made their way to the nurses' tent. It sat roughly in the middle of the compound; likely so that no matter where you were the ease of medical assistance would be equal. Also it was as much a tent as a car is a bike. The space was huge and well-fortified. Curtains, tables, beds, emergency rations and medicines, pill cabinets; it had everything Ruth had been dreaming about for the last handful of years. Ruth had been led to believe that military funding was wide spread, but looking at the nurses' tent she could swear it all went to New York. The other cadets bumped into her as she halted in the entry way; jolting her out of her state of awe. A few odd stares thrown her way had Ruth rushing to catch up with the others. The women were made to line up near a bed towards the back of the tent where a man was fussing over a solider that seemed to have a splint from the ankle to the knee. He had salt and pepper hair that was cut short, and even leaned over it was obvious the man was tall. After the girl's had finished lining up their escort cleared his throat.

The man jumped up and patted the shoulder of the solider, "Give it another week." He turned; straightening out the white coat he wore and offering a kind smile. "Hello ladies, welcome to the nurses' tent. I am Dr. Summers; the director of the NYC medical branch. For the next couple of weeks we'll be familiarizing you greenies with the medical issues you'll be dealing with while here and the procedure for on-the-field treatment. Those who have been here for that last few months will attend to their regular duties. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir", the women called obediently.

Dr. Summers smiled again, "Good. For now; newbies may take a look around. Get acclimated to the space and where the tools are located."

"Sir, yes sir", Ruth and her fellow newbies answered.

"Dismissed", Dr. Summers wasted no more time in turning on his heel and heading towards another bed and another patient.

Ruth was quietly delighted with being allowed to explore. She felt a brief flash of pity for the other girls who seemed lost in the wake of their freedom, but her curiosity and excitement overrode the concern. She wasn't sure she'd get this chance again come tomorrow. Ruth branched away from the other women without a word and headed for the glass pill cabinets first. Inside she recognized drugs that had only recently been put on the market and medication that had been a pain to get her hands on while treating John. That knowledge brought a pang of… frustration to curl her toes. Perhaps if she had made this decision sooner she could have extended John's life. She blinked a couple of times to clear the thoughts that threatened to drown her and instead let herself become consumed with wonder and childish glee.

The raven-haired woman flitted around the tent; taking note of the models on their microscopes and the pristine syringes, the blood transfusion bags being kept in a cooler, and the materials for splints stacked underneath bedding. Her hands hovered over the abandoned supplies laid out on a bedside table. A scalpel, thread, and a needle for stitches. They were cleaned and just… sitting there. Begging to be handled, really. Her fingers ghosted just over the handle of the scalpel when a voice directly over her shoulder nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Can I ask you a question miss…?" Ruth suddenly straightened up and Dr. Summers moved just in time to be out of the range of her head with an amused grin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Ruth had a hand against her heart as it hammered in her chest, but she was quick to salute while awkwardly trying to regain her bearings, "Dr. Summers! Um, yes sir. Of course."

"What's your name solider?" His smile fell but that amused light in his eyes didn't go away.

"Ruth Kenneth, sir", she had put her hand down by her side, but her spine remained rail-rod straight.

"And, Kenneth, how long have you been interested in nursing?" His tone was heavy with a sense of knowing and caused Ruth's cheeks to color. She didn't know she had been so obvious.

Still she answered, "About five years now, sir."

Dr. Summer's eyebrows shot up; leaning back slightly in a way that communicated a sense of respect, "Really? Well, where did you go to school?"

Ruth's body tensed, her face dropping a little in anticipation of what he'd think, "Well, sir, to tell the truth I… I dropped out of high school. My mother was very ill, you see? When she passed I was made to quit shortly after starting junior year so that I could take care of my kid brother. I've been studying nursing on my own."

Dr. Summers hummed, crossing his arms over his chest, and giving Ruth an appraising once-over. "Interesting; that's a fairly impressive feat considering how much of this you seem to already understand." The doctor gestured in the direction of the other two women who were wandering around blankly; obviously out of their element, "Those two are what I've come to expect of the recruits. Regardless of gender. Yet you navigate the tent as though you own it."

"Oh, no sir", Ruth rushed to explain, "It's not that; I mean I don't believe that I'm superior here. For the most part, I only recognize the tools here and the procedures in theory! I have a good memory and have been lucky enough to get resources to study with. Of course, a few of these materials I _was_ able to practice with, but most of it I couldn't afford." Ruth felt her face heating up and swiped a curl of dark hair behind her ear in attempt to ease her rambling.

That smile that screamed bemusement had returned while Dr. Summers nodded, "And did you study anything else, Kenneth?"

The question drew a nervous chuckle from Ruth, "Yes, sir. I also studied genetic science, but like I said, none of it was official instruction."

"Good to know", the director's voice had a finality to it that Ruth didn't even need him to tack on the, "Dismissed", at the end.

Ruth let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when she turned away from Dr. Summers; feeling like she had been standing stock still for years. She regained her bearings and continued her adventure around the tent. After she was sure she had committed the lay of the land to memory she took to following behind the other female cadets. Her hopes that they were any more diligent than her fellow fresh meat were almost immediately dashed. Despite having been here for several months prior to Ruth; the other women had only achieved a front of business and understanding. She watched as one woman's hand shakily attempted to find the vein of a soldier who need morphine. Her peer had to take a stab three more times before she got it right and even then she seemed to deflate with relief; like she had simply been guessing. Perhaps worse than that was that the soldier receiving the treatment appeared as though this was routine. Like it was normal to have an inept nurse. Suddenly she felt a deep kinship settle with Dr. Summers born from understanding of his plight.

* * *

 **Oh boy... so hi. It's been a while. Nearly a year. Sorry about that. I don't have much of an excuse. Some of it has to do with the fact that I had to go back and completely scrap what I had written for this chapter and the next two or three. Originally I could have fit the entirety of Ruth's time in the army pre-movie events into a single chapter. Going back over it, it felt rushed and like I was missing out on the chance to really evolve Ruth's character and make her progression through the ranks more natural. Not to mention how historically inaccurate it was!**

 **Did you know that women weren't allowed into the military until around 1945 aka _after_ WWII was pretty much over? That's a factoid that I thought was unbearably dumb. That means that women have only been allowed to fight wars for about seventy years. Relative to how long established countries have been fighting wars that's not very long at all. That also means that Peggy Carter meeting Steve Rodgers during the war is total bull. But I tried to patch that hole here. Btw there's a lot of military mumbo jumbo here (sorry); for those of you who aren't familiar, when Ruth's escort was spouting off all those numbers she was using military time which goes 0100 - 2400. The first two numbers are the hour and the second to are minutes so if it was 0534 that would translate to 5:34am but if it's 1534 then that translates to 3:34pm.**

 **Anyway this chapter had a _lot_ of exposition. I didn't realize that until I was putting it together and editing it. I'm sure that's not exactly what everyone was hoping for after such a long wait. But don't pelt me with tomatoes just yet; I swear some interesting story building and character interactions are coming soon. There was a very important meeting that happened in this chapter though! Also to those of you noticed the name of our curious doctor here; cookies for you and yes it is exactly what you think ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has continued to follow both me as a writer and this story. I can't say when the next chapter will come, but I'm definitely not going to let it be another year. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter I would really appreciate the feedback. See you in the next chapter! -Kue**


End file.
